Birthday Boy
by VelvetOblivion
Summary: Rob's birthday is coming up...but Kane still hasn't bought him a present! (Not slashy, for once!)


A few minutes ago, I received an email that mentioned that a certain person would be turning 33 in just two short days. At that very same moment, my Kane and RVD muses started dancing around my head, demanding that I honor the occasion.

He'll probably never read this, but happy birthday, Rob!

Disclaimer: I own everything in this story! (And if you believe me, I've got a bridge to sell you) Seriously, all I own is the idea. A crazy ol' billionaire named Vince owns everyone mentioned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two days."

The calendar didn't lie. He'd be 33 in just two days. Not that it bothered Rob any. A birthday was a birthday.

That fact worried him a little. Would his birthday be remembered?

He sighed, then smacked himself on the forehead, telling himself that is was stupid to worry about such a thing. But still, that little nagging doubt remained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two days."

Kane checked the calendar again. Yep, it was right. Up until now, he'd put it off and put it off, but here it came again, smacking him in the face.

Two days, and he still hadn't bought Rob a present.

"Damnit. What the hell am I gonna do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone's looking down. Troubles, my friend?"

Kane looked up at the speaker. 

"Go away, Shane."

Instead of going, Shane, grinning madly, struck his famous Hurricane pose.

"Here we have Kane obviously sulking about something, and he won't tell everyone's favorite superhero about it. Now...whasupwitdat?"

Kane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?"

Shane sat down across the table.

"Rob's birthday is coming up, and, well...I haven't got him anything yet."

"And it's in two days. Dude. How'd you do that?"

"Just kept putting it off and putting it off. Now it's come back to haunt me."

"I'll say. Look, how about I drag you off to go look for a present? It's no trouble, we've got all the time in the world right now."

Kane started to speak, when Shane interrupted him.

"And if you say no, I'll drag you off anyways."

"As if you could literally drag me anywhere."

"I couldn't, but Rosey sure could try."

The thought of Rosey trying to drag Kane somewhere struck both their minds at the same time, making them both collapse in helpless laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A shirt?"

"I don't know his size. Ditto for any sort of clothes."

The two waded through a sea of people. Both were in disguise, of course. Neither wanted to touch off a crowd riot.

"Some sort of necklace?"

"Maybe."

The two wandered around for a while, until something hanging up in one of the stores caught Kane's eye.

"That's it!"

It winked and glittered at him from under the protective glass case, where many others also hung up.

"Over here."

"Man, that's perfect for him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later...

"He's coming! Everyone to your hiding places!"

Everyone hid. The door opened silently.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

Rob paused. Why was it so dark? He ran a hand against the wall alongside the door, finally locating the light switch. He flicked it on...

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone popped out of their hiding places, and started singing.

"Happy birthday to you..."

All Rob could do was grin. He'd wasted a worry over nothing.

"Bring out the cake!"

The cake was wheeled out. It was certainly big enough for everyone to have a piece. A yin yang, done in black and white icing, graced the center of the cake. Underneath was written, "Happy Birthday Rob". Two number candles, both threes, sat in the middle of the yin yang.

Soon, everyone sat around with a piece of cake and some ice cream. Only then did the opening of presents commence, in a flurry of wrapping paper and thank-yous.

Nearing the bottom of the gift pile, Rob picked up a small box, wrapped in red, with a tiny black K on the From line on the tag. Curious, he unwrapped it, opening the tiny black box.

"Oh wow."

It hung on a black cord, a simple yin yang made from black and white austrian crystals. It was breathtaking.

He looked up, finding Kane in the crowd of happy partygoers, and grinned.

"Happy birthday, Rob."

"Thanks, man."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Now review! Review review review! It makes me happy and embarrassed to read reviews :)


End file.
